<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Death's Keeper by Miraculous_Wolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450512">Death's Keeper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Wolf/pseuds/Miraculous_Wolf'>Miraculous_Wolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Sam Winchester Friendship, Harry is basically added into Season 8, Master of Death Harry Potter, Season 8 Rewrite, Underage Harry Potter, supernatural season 8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:22:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Wolf/pseuds/Miraculous_Wolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter was 17 when he defeated the dark lord. </p>
<p>He was also 17 when he died.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Dean Winchester, Harry Potter &amp; Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Harry Potter &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry Potter was 17 when he defeated the dark lord. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was also 17 when he died.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was just like he imagined. Death was cold, dark, and scary. And Harry was alone. It wasn’t the first time he was alone, of course. Throughout his life, he lived alone and in fear. In a cupboard under the stairs, in a barred out bedroom, being manipulated by a power-hungry old man. The list honestly does go on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Harry drifted through the dark unconscious, it was like a breath of air forced its way through his lungs. His eyes fluttered open, and there in front of him stood death in all his glory. His bird skull on his skinny body, enormous wings with talons for fingers, and a familiar cloak. Death’s veil made up his body, almost flowing like it was a mist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry stared at Death with an awed look in his bright green eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The figure in return just stared back at him. In a swiftly loud cry, the skull reared his head back and the whole body twisted in different directions till it was a completely different looking being in front of Harry. It looked like a regular man, going on in years but not as old as Dumbledore looked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Harry,” The man said, a chair and table suddenly appearing as the man sat down. A pizza also appeared on the table, two slices cut. “Please, sit. Eat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry shook his head to get the daze out of his system and quickly sat down. He blinked at the pizza curiously, having not seen a deep-dish pizza before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eat,” The man repeated, taking his own bite of the sausage and cheese covered bread.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded, picking up his slice and taking a generous bite. With a happy hum, he quickly devoured his pizza slice, licking his fingers once done.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a job for you,” Death said softly, watching the young man with amused eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sending you to one of my favorite boys.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A reaper?” Harry asked, tilting his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. A Winchester.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>________________________</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam Winchester was sitting in Rufus’ old cabin, drinking from a bottle of scotch. His eyes had dark bags underneath them, and he was thinning out from lack of food. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a week or so since Dean and Cas disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Sam still had no idea where they were if they were alive. The loneliness curled around his heart, dragging him down to the bottom of his soles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” He whispered, tears filling his eyes. They dripped down his cheeks to splatter on his research. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s okay,” A voice said softly from behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam immediately turned his pistol in his hand. But there wasn’t anyone there. It was just the kitchen of Rufus’ cabin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Put the gun down, Sam,” The voice continued, this time in front of Sam.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The youngest Winchester turned back and gaped, seeing the form of a seventeen-year-old boy with green eyes and wild black hair. Sam clicked his gun, pointing it directly at the kid’s forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you? How do you know me? How did you get in here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Put the gun down, and I will tell you,” Harry said, eyeing the weapon with a frown. It’s not like it would hurt him, but it was still unsettling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam didn’t budge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sighed and nodded, flicking his wrist. The gun flew across the room, startling Sam.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you?” He growled angrily, starting to stand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry grimaced, seeing the very obvious height difference and stepped back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Harry, Harry Potter. I am seventeen years old, and Death asked me to help you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam paused, blinking in disbelief. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sighed and sat on the floor with a thud. “My name is Harry, and I work with Death.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Death, as in </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> Death?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What other deaths do you know?” Harry snorted, tilting his head to the right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But, you’re a kid!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not in my world. Anyway, I am the master of Death, but since I am not 18 yet, I haven’t come into my inheritance yet.” Harry pouted, remembering his conversation with his new mentor before he was sent to find Sam. “So, I am taking orders from the old man for now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam continued to stare in shock, not seeming to process what was happening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, anyway. I’m here to help you find Dean.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean?” The older man perked up, looking at Harry before squatting, so they were eye level. “You can bring him back?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, not exactly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He isn’t dead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam’s eyes widened. “What? Where is he then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Purgatory.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two boys stared at one another in silence for a minute, one trying to process what was said while the other waited patiently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Purgatory…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep, the realm of monsters basically. It is where all monsters go when they die.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But Dean isn’t a monster.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No, but he was blown up with a monster and an angel, right? It makes sense that his soul clung to one and was brought to Purgatory. Anyway, that is where he is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you can get him out?” Sam asked, hopefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m sorry.” Harry deflated. “I’m here to help you look for a way to get him out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re this master of death, and you can’t bring my brother or Cas back from purgatory?” Sam groaned, getting worked up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am genuinely sorry, but I can’t. But, what I can do is help you find a door.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A door? To purgatory?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly, but it’s dangerous,” Harry smiled slightly. “Think you can handle it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam paused, looking at the kid who looked like he genuinely wanted to help and nodded slowly. “Alright, Harry. Let’s go save my brother.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ughhhh this is so frustrating!" Harry whined loudly, flopping next to Sam on the couch. </p><p>It had been almost a year since Harry and Sam met, and about 10 months since they actively started working together. It took a while to get Sam to trust him but Harry finally managed to gain it after finding Kevin. It wasn't on purpose, Harry stumbled upon his aura completely on accident. </p><p>Sam had nearly given up on getting Crowley to let Kevin go that it didn't even cross his mind that Kevin could have escaped. </p><p>Most of the phones had been destroyed except for Dean's main one; Sam kept it with him to listen to his brother's voicemail. Harry easily fixed the others with the little magic his core had left and they managed to find the lost boy. It was a sweet reunion that turned sour when Kevin realized he couldn't go back to see his mother.</p><p>The young man understood the dangers and stayed away, deciding to hide out on his own, using the phones to communicate with Sam and Harry. </p><p>That left Sam searching for his brother all over again. </p><p>Sam couldn't help but smile fondly as his companion, knowing that he would of lost his mind without Harry here keeping him sane. They had been through so much in such a short period of time. Harry was a sweet kid with a whole heart but a hurtful past. Sam never pushed but he could see the remains of shattered hope in those green eyes.</p><p>Harry told Sam very little about his life, including his death. Sam understood completely, since he also kept some secrets to himself including his own death and his brothers. It was still to raw to talk about it. Sometimes, it even inhibited how Sam thought. On those days, Harry kept up his cheerful act, giving space yet offering comfort in the best way possible. It made the younger Winchester grateful to have such a friend in his life. </p><p>Crowley had been an issue throughout their journey. He taunted Sam with <em>I told you so</em>'s and <em>I can help you bring back Dean, ditch the kid and come with me!</em></p><p>It was tempting. After all, he was a demon, he was the King hell, why wouldn't he know how to retrieve a soul? </p><p>It was Harry that changed his mind.</p><p>The kid supported Sam with whatever he chose which was surprising since it was obvious Harry didn't like Crowley one bit.</p><p>
  <em>"Sam, I am not in charge of you. You make your own choices," Harry said one evening after Sam asked about what he should do. "If you want to leave, that is your choice. My choice will always be to follow. My job is to help you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But you don't trust him."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, I don't. In fact, I think he is up to something. Something big. he has an ulterior motive, I just don't know what it is yet."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sam and Harry stared at one another, lost in thought.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You would really follow me anywhere? Support my decisions?" Sam finally asked, voice low and quiet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry nodded without hesitation, a soft look in his eyes. "Of course, Sam."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then I will support yours as well. Let's drop the bitch."</em>
</p><p>The look of surprise in Harry's eyes both warmed and broke his heart. The poor kid wasn't used to having his decisions matter. Hell, Sam doubted anyone ever asked Harry what he wanted. </p><p>So the next day, they exorcized Crowley back to Hell, a weight being lifted off their shoulders.</p><p>It was harder and harder to keep up the hope of finding a way to get Dean off the rack. But Harry made sure that Sam never gave up on his brother. And for that, Sam will always be grateful.</p><p>Shaking his head back to the present, Sam's hand found it's way into Harry's curly mane. The kid sighed contently, finally relaxing. Harry had been researching wizarding in wizarding libraries for a way to break an unbreakable vow, which was in its essence similar to a demon contract, but has found no luck so far.</p><p>Sam remembered the way he used to rage at the kid for not being able to get Dean out. Harry took it in stride, never once getting mad back. Instead, he always looked at Sam with understanding. </p><p>"You've been at it for a while, Harry. Take a break," He said softly.</p><p>"I feel so close. I know it!" Harry whined again, burrowing into the couch with an annoyed huff. "I should be able to retrieve a soul from hell on my own."</p><p>"Have you talked to Death lately?"</p><p>"Yeah but he said I'm not ready so I asked him to do it and he said It is not God's will. Like, when has he ever cared about God's will? I think he is just being an ass."</p><p>Sam snickered in agreement looking off to the side where Dean's phone was next to him, never too far away. Gods he missed his brother more than anything in the world. Harry helped make the darkness a little brighter. It was like having a little humming bird in his ear, always chattering and flittering around. Sam idly wondered if this is what Dean felt when raising him.</p><p>"Look, we are moving in a few days to a new motel, get some rest and when we get there we can start up again."</p><p>Harry sighed but nodded, crossing his arms not moving.</p><p>Sam smirked but didn't say anything, going back to reading his dad's journal while drinking a beer. The sound of soft snores coming from the kid next to him soothing his mind and soon, Sam also drifted off to sleep.</p><p>After a small, deserved break for both Sam and Harry, they moved to a motel in Pontiac Illinois.</p><p>One thing Sam learned about his companion was that Harry loved road trips. He was like Dean with that wanderlust that never left as a child. Harry was excited to learn new things and see new places. It warmed Sam's aching heart.</p><p>The motel was called the Astoria Motel and it wasn't a terrible place. The room they got was clean and didn't smell like smoke. Even if it did, Harry just had to wave his hand and it would be cleared up.</p><p>Still, Sam liked not having to use Harry's power. Since he wasn't 18 yet, his abilities were limited and drained faster than either were used to. Harry was used to burning out his core in the wizarding world with an unlimited amount of power. Now it was restrained to maybe a few hours. The reason it was like this was because his wizarding power slowly morphed into the master of death's abilities. Basically everything that Harry could do with a spell was something he could just make happen with his mind and so much more. He had the same powers as Death and was even able to determine when people will die or who <em>should</em> die. Unfortunately, right now those powers are muted due to age. While scary, Sam wasn't gonna condemn Harry for it, he knew the kid didn't ask for this.</p><p>Harry had settled into their new hotel room quickly, using Sam's laptop to find a local library before taking off. </p><p>Sam shook his head in amusement and ordered pizza for when Harry got back. He hopped in the shower with a sigh, the warm water cascading over him. His muscles relaxed, as he finally let himself feel grief for his brother. While Harry definitely helped him from falling off the deep end, Sam still mourned his brother deeply. It was like part of his soul was missing without Dean with him. </p><p>A knock on the door brought him out of this thoughts.</p><p>Sam hurried out of the shower and put on some clean clothes, opening the door. "Did you forget....something...." He trailed off, eyes wide as he stared at familiar green eyes but not the ones he has become accustomed to in the last year. No, these were his big brother's peridot eyes.</p><p>"....Dean?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam stared, eyes wide at the sight of his brother standing in front of him. The same brother he and Harry have been struggling to get out of purgatory since day 1. And Dean was just standing there casually like he was dropping by for a visit. </p>
<p>"Hiya Sammy," Dean's rough voice stated before launching himself at Sam, slicing his arm open with a silver knife.</p>
<p>Sam yelped more in surprise then pain and tried wrestling his brother off him. "D-Dean!" Sam coughed as both holy water and borax both splashed into his face, some getting into his mouth. "Dean stop!"</p>
<p>"Now me, come on Sammy," Dean demanded, eyes dark.</p>
<p>"No...I am pretty sure its you," Sam sighed, wiping his eyes with the dry part of his shirt. </p>
<p>Dean growled and poured the liquids onto himself and cut his arm with the knife.</p>
<p>Sam watched in exasperation as nothing affected his brother just as he knew it wouldn't. </p>
<p>"I knew it was you, dummy," Sam frowned, moving to wrap up Dean's arm but his big brother just pulled his shirt sleeve down to cover it.</p>
<p>"Yeah well..." Dean gruffly shrugged. "Do you know how hard it was to find you? I tracked you at Rufus' cabin but then you vanished and reappeared."</p>
<p>Thanks to Harry's magic, he was able to hide Sam from angel's and demons especially after what they did to Crowley.</p>
<p>"Uh, yeah..." Sam swallowed, scratching the back of his neck. "How..How did you find me anyway?"</p>
<p>"Credit card trails," Dean smiled with a shark like grin.</p>
<p>There was something different about Dean, something more dangerous. It made Sam feel uneasy but he pushed it aside in favor of hugging his brother tightly. Dena was stiff before melting into the touch, hugging Sam back just as tight.</p>
<p>"So uh, where is Cas?" Sam asked as they let each other go.</p>
<p>"He didn't make it," Dean stated, eyes blank. </p>
<p>A twinge of pain strikes Sam's heart at the thought of losing their angel best friend. Cas was like a brother to them and losing him was like losing Dean.</p>
<p>"Oh..."</p>
<p>Dean looked at his brother with weary tired eyes, finally moving to sit on the couch. "So...Are you gonna ask?"</p>
<p>"Ask what?"</p>
<p>"How I am alive, where I've been, any of that?"</p>
<p>"Oh," Sam repeated, moving to sit next to Dean. "Um yeah, what happened?"</p>
<p>"Sammy you would not believe where I was. I was in--"</p>
<p>"Purgatory," Sam interrupted, a sad look on his face.</p>
<p>Dean blinked in surprise. "You knew?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, we have been trying to get you out since you got put there.." Sam sighed rubbing his face.</p>
<p>"We?"</p>
<p>Sam froze, hands still covering his eyes. He hadn't meant to let that slip out. He had meant to ease Dean into meeting Harry and hoping they would all get along. Hell, Harry was excited to meet the Dean he had heard so many stories about. And Cas. Harry was very eager to met Cas.</p>
<p>"Um..."</p>
<p>"What have you been doing while I was gone?" Dean asked softly but his eyes were sharp. Sam swallowed.</p>
<p>Suddenly the door opened for the second time, this round with a young teenager with his face buried in a book.</p>
<p>"Sam! I may have found something!" Harry cheered, looking up before freezing. His green eyes made older, now alarmed green eyes.</p>
<p>Sam barely had time to say something before Dean was up and charging toward Harry, his knife out. In a split second, Harry was standing next to Sam, shaking slightly from the sudden use of his magic and probably some fear.</p>
<p>"Who is that? How did he do that?! What is he?" Dean growled dangerously.</p>
<p>"Dean, stop it!" Sam demanded, standing to his full height, blocking Harry from Dean's sight. "Calm down or we are gonna have a real issue."</p>
<p>Harry peeked out at Dean, excitement in his eyes. "Weight, this is Dean? Oh my gods, how did he get out?"</p>
<p>"Magic Portal," Dean spat, glaring at Harry. Harry didn't falter from his look, instead studying Dean carefully. </p>
<p>"Huh."</p>
<p>"Let's all sit down and we can explain everything," Sam soothed softly, pushing Harry into the couch and sitting next to him.</p>
<p>Dean hesitantly walked toward them and sat far away on the very edge of the couch.</p>
<p>Sam sighed and slowly went into the story of how he met Harry and their adventures since then, including how they found Kevin and got him somewhere safe and still had contact with him. Dean relaxed ever so slightly but it was like his body was still in purgatory, on full alert of everyone's movements. Harry felt bad for him, he was the same way during the war.</p>
<p>Dean was silent once Sam finished, his mind reeling. So this kid was Death's master but he was 17 and not into his inheritance and he had been working with Sam on how to get him and Dean out of purgatory. His eyes glanced to the young kid next to his brother, watching how he seemed to take reassurance from Sam's presence while also holding onto his own independent nature. He felt a little warm from it, remembering how that was like him and Sam once upon a time.</p>
<p>"So...geek boy got himself a magic geek boy.."</p>
<p>"Dean!"</p>
<p>"I am not a geek," Harry whined. "That's Her-" He cut himself off, his face going withdrawn for a second before shaking his head, passing the thought. "I just wanted to help..." He finally mumbled out.</p>
<p>Sam frowned, recognizing when something was part of Harry's past and gently rested a comforting hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Well thanks," Dean said awkwardly, coughing into his hand.</p>
<p>"So, are we gonna get Cas out or what?" Harry beamed, standing like nothing had happened.</p>
<p>Sam sighed at the familiar tactic but didn't push. "You said you found something?"</p>
<p>"Well, now that Dean is out, I think I can convince the big man to get out your little angel friend."</p>
<p>"Really?" </p>
<p>"Yeah! Well, I can try at least. No promises," Harry wagged his finger at them. "But I wont be able to do it right now. He has office hours."</p>
<p>"Death...has office hours?"</p>
<p>"Yep. Bloody annoying but I can't do anything about it till I am 18."</p>
<p>The brothers shared a look and sighed. </p>
<p>All they could do now was wait.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>